In a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus to be used for manufacturing a semiconductor device, it is necessary to accurately control a gas pressure when causing a process gas to flow into a process chamber.
In pressure control using a solenoid valve, however, a variation in the pressure control is generated every semiconductor manufacturing apparatus. For this reason, there is a problem in that it is hard to carry out precise pressure control.